


Starting out with a Bang

by supercsi4



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: I’m obsessed with the promo photos, so here are my predictions for 22x04 Sightless in a Savage Land.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Starting out with a Bang

Amanda had invited Sonny over to spend New Year’s Eve with her and the girls. He was hesitant at first, ever since that night in his office when Amanda came to check up on him after his case, something had shifted between the two of them. She was flirty, she wanted him, but she was also his best friend and he had truly fallen in love with her. The innocent touches between them at the courthouse and at the police station had become almost too much to bear. He did miss seeing Jesse and Billie though, and he didn’t want them to think less of him for not visiting anymore. _Fuck it_ , he thought, when he texted Amanda to see if the offer was still open.

[Please, oh please come over, the girls are driving me bananas.]

Long pause.

[They would love to see you.]

The truth was, she really wanted to see him, outside of work, outside of their stressful jobs, just them all together.

[Have you eaten yet? I can grab some pizza on the way over.]

[That would be amazing, thanks so much.]

[See you soon.]

“Sonny’s coming over to visit!” Amanda announced to the girls. Screaming ensued around the apartment, while Amanda tried cleaning up a bit before Sonny got there.

It wasn’t long before Amanda hear the knock on the door and then it opened, Sonny’s thick Italian accent echoing through the apartment. “Did someone order some pizza with extra pepperoni?” Jesse and Billie went running to the door and into Sonny’s arms. The sight always took Amanda’s breath away. Amanda was in love with Sonny, as much more than a friend, but she thought he deserved so much better than the train wreak which she was.

Amanda caught Sonny’s eye and smiled at him. He looked so relaxed and at home there with them, it made her heart skip a beat. Sonny wrangled the girls and corralled them into the kitchen. Getting them plates and napkins as if this were his own home, as if he did this every day. 

Sonny turned back to look at Amanda in the doorway of the kitchen, she was absolutely beautiful, dressed down, happy at home without the weight of work on her shoulders. He handed Amanda a plate while trying not to trip over the girls and Frannie in the small kitchen. Amanda got the girls settled at the dining room table, while Sonny grabbed two beers and joined them. Jesse was the little chatterbox, wanting to tell Sonny all about her virtual school classes and schoolwork she was doing.

After pizza, they settled in the living room to watch Mulan. Jesse and Billie snuggled together in the armchair, while Sonny and Amanda shared the couch. Seated at separate ends of the couch, Frannie jumped up to steal the end where Amanda was sitting, so she slid down to the center of the couch, closer to Sonny.

Halfway through Mulan, they took a break for ice cream sundaes. Once the movie was over, Billie was fast asleep, so Amanda got up to take her to bed. Sonny and Jesse took Frannie out for a quick walk. They had about an hour left before midnight so they turned on Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve to watch some of the musical performances.

When the ball started to drop, they counted out loud from 10 and blew their noisemakers and popped their streamers. It put a smile on both their faces to see Jesse, such an innocent child, enjoying such a simple event. Jesse was engrossed by the confetti and excitement.

“Mommy, why is everyone kissing?”

Amanda just smiled and looked over at Sonny and blushed, “Um…”

Amanda didn’t know what to say, so Sonny cut in, “It’s good luck to kiss someone on New Year’s.”

Jesse’s eyes lit up, “Mommy, you can kiss Sonny, so we will have good luck!”

Amanda’s eyes shot over to Sonny’s, who seemed surprisingly relaxed. _Did he say that on purpose?_ Amanda thought.

Sonny sat up and leaned over toward Amanda, near inches from her face. He looked down at her lips then back up into her eyes.

“For good luck?” Sonny said, raising his eyebrows in question.

“For good luck,” Amanda whispered, just before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his.

Neither were prepared for the electricity that was sent coursing through their bodies when their lips touched. Amanda pulled back slightly, but Sonny caught the back of her head with his right hand that had been resting on the back of the couch. He pulled her back to his lips, kissing her deeper this time. Amanda’s hands landed on Sonny’s chest, not to push him away, but to brace herself, she let her eyes close and got lost in his kiss. They forgot for a minute that they had an audience, until Jesse spoke up, “Ok ok, too much kissing,” she said, jumping in between the two of them to grab the remote and resume her seat in the chair. Amanda pulled back and giggled and Sonny turned away, fearing he just ruined their friendship. But Amanda didn’t pull too far away, she grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and snuggled a little closer to Sonny. He adjusted his position to get a little closer to Amanda and wrap his arm around her, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair.

Jesse had turned on some cartoon, but soon she and Amanda were asleep. Sonny just smiled at the sight before him. He loved Amanda and the girls and wanted nothing more than to spend every night like this. He rested his head against the back of the couch and soon too fell asleep.

About two hours later, Amanda awoke feeling warm, comfortable, safe, she smelled Sonny and just looked up and smiled at him. She would love to fall asleep in his arms every night. She looked over to see Jesse and carefully got up to take her to bed.

When she walked back to the living room, Sonny was gone and Amanda panicked, but then she heard him in the kitchen. He was drinking a glass of water and checking his phone when he heard her walk in. She just crossed her arms and stood their awkwardly.

“So… I should go,” Sonny said, setting his glass in the sink and moving to walk past her. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He froze. They were standing so close together in the doorway of the kitchen. Both looking down at their holding hands, Sonny’s thumb rubbing across Amanda’s knuckles.

“Stay,” Amanda said. Sonny quickly looked up to meet her eyes, searching them for the courage to stay, to take this step in their relationship. He wanted her so badly. His hand came up to grab the back of her head once again as his lips slammed into hers, pushed her back against the doorframe. He pushed his body flush against hers. Amanda’s hands landed on Sonny’s waist, but soon sought the warmth of his skin and wandered up the back of his sweatshirt.

“For good luck?” he asked, as his hands slid down Amanda’s body and his lips traveled down to her neck.

She nodded and giggled, “For good luck.”

They stumbled down the hallway and into Amanda’s bedroom, where their 2021 started out with a bang.

Not Produced by

Dick Wolf


End file.
